


1912 - As Long As You Need

by stellations



Series: Longevity of the Stars [4]
Category: Sanctuary (TV), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Because of Reasons, Could Be Canon, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellations/pseuds/stellations





	1912 - As Long As You Need

Helen had no idea what she would have done without Guinan. The other woman was there for her alongside Nikola at a time when Helen had no one and nothing. She doubted she would have managed without them. Waves crashed over her each night and sleep eluded her until the early hours of the morning. Helen often woke at the window seat of the room she shared with Guinan, a terrible knot in her neck the only sign that she had actually slept. She stretched one morning, the ribs of her corset digging into her skin, and silently cursed the fact that she had not had the foresight to take it off last night. 

"Good morning," Guinan commented from a chair, where she had been reading. Helen was struck, yet again, by the suspicion that Guinan never slept. That was not the way of a human. Or at least, not any normal human she knew. There were other clues, of course, little things mostly. World view, speech, the way Guinan related to anyone. Sometimes it was even in her reactions. Helen might only have been 64 years old, but she had been working with Abnormals for long enough to understand, to spot Abnormals, especially when they might have needed her.

Guinan did not seem to need her; in fact, it appeared to be the other way round. Helen wondered anyway. Suspected. With luck, she would be able to ask someday without seeming rude. She had made that mistake before and vowed never again. She would not offend anyone like that, particularly someone who was giving her so much help.

"How long was I asleep?" Helen asked quietly.

Guinan shrugged. "I didn't keep track."

Helen nodded thoughtfully, feeling her companion's eyes on her. Deciding not to press, she moved to gather a set of clothes she had managed to procure a few days ago with Guinan's help. Bathing was a simple affair and Guinan easily helped her with her corset, as she had many days previously. Once more or less fully dressed, Helen decided to broach the topic of what she needed to do today. 

"I do have something to do today," she spoke up as she adjusted her pristine while gloves. "Nikola said I could trust you or I would not dare to ask."

Guinan regarded her from across the room, poised by the sofa. Something in her gaze gave Helen the feeling of being scrutinized. "What do you need?"

"I need to take a look at the Sanctuary plans here. I have kept up communication with a few people who are willing to help and the building's construction is underway. I did not originally plan to require anyone's help; however, with the sinking of the _Titanic_ \--" Helen paused, more to fight away a new memory than anything else, giving Guinan an opening to interrupt.

"I understand," the woman said quietly. "I told Dr. Tesla I would do anything necessary to help you and I meant that. Whatever you need."

Helen was touched by Guinan's willingness. "Thank you," she replied fervently. "Right now, I need to meet with my hired help. Nikola said he would wire James to inform him of everything and ask for extra funds. Once those arrive, I can reimburse you for your expenses."

"It's not necessary." The response was quick and startling to Helen.

"But you have done so much for me already."

"Any friend of Nikola's is a friend of mine. It's not necessary."

Helen's throat closed up. Everything was far too troublesome lately and Guinan's unexpected kindness on top of everything else was nearly overwhelming. So all she could do was nod and hope that her new friend could read her gratitude in her eyes.

Once they had gathered what they would need, the two women began their long trek into the city. Another thing Helen found that she liked about Guinan was the fact that they had no need to keep up idle conversation between them. Guinan simply existed in the carriage with her and soon enough, Helen felt herself relax. Perhaps this trip was not as doomed as she had thought.

Dealing with the people working on her Sanctuary was more pleasant than expected. Helen approved nearly everything and only had one disagreement with the contractors that was easily solved by Guinan pointing out that he was acting like a child and asking if he would like a kiddie toy. Helen had to work hard to hide her grin and made a note to thank Nikola for the pleasure of his friend's help. 

Eventually, they left. Rather than take a buggy immediately, Helen suggested they walk. As compliant as ever, Guinan readily agreed. Helen had hoped they would have an easy walk back. A mewling sound coming from an alley nearby distracted her from that thought.

"Is that a kitten?" Guinan wondered as Helen hitched up her skirts and headed in.

"Yes and no," was Helen's response as she crept closer. For a few moments, she remained quiet. The mewling sounded again, giving her a better idea of where the Abnormal was. Another mewl and she had its location. Kneeling down, she lifted a box, dirtying her white gloves to gather the Abnormal into her arms. It looked like a hairless kitten with a striped pattern across its skin, large ears, and a prominent nose. Shifting it, she pushed herself back to her feet to show the creature to Guinan.

"This creature is a rare subspecies," she explained, admiring it and stroking its head with one hand. "Completely docile at this age, it would be an easy target for a predator. An unwary human might take it in, thinking they have the perfect pet, only to realize once it reaches adulthood that it is actually quite aggressive. We need to get it to a safe house. If I could prevail upon your good graces one last time?"

"As long as you need," Guinan answered with a tone Helen took to mean something more than just the obvious. As though Guinan knew of Helen's longevity. Or that Guinan had some form of longevity herself. Helen gave a nod, her silent acceptance.

Helen's knowledge of New York was limited, though she was quite proficient at figuring out where she was going. The Abnormal safe house was easy to find and the two women dropped off the Abnormal kitten to someone Helen had contact with previously, someone she could trust to take care of the creature throughout its life. With that done, Helen and Guinan returned to their walk.

"Do you do that a lot? Rescue things?"

Helen glanced at her companion cautiously, considering the question. "I suppose I do. That is the purpose of the Sanctuary, to help those in need."

"Those who aren't normal."

Guinan's observations were made so calmly that one might think she were doubting the whole thing. Helen knew better. She could recognize the shrewdness buried within.

"I realize this may be entirely impolite of me... but you... are not human, are you?"

Guinan's eyes took on a hint of amusement as she replied simply, "No. I'm not."

That was all that needed to pass between them and the rest of their trip was spent in companionable silence, Guinan's presence helping distract Helen from the memories of the ship sinking from under her. As they stepped into the hotel lobby, the crowd seemed to grow and surge around them. Helen had just enough time to spot someone at the front desk, someone she had never expected to see here in New York. Her heart squeezed painfully, stealing the very air from her chest. If she had been carrying anything, she knew she would have dropped it.

"James...?"

Seeming to have heard her whispered word, James turned, his eyes scanning the crowd. Their gazes met.

"Helen!"

Unable to move, she stood where she was and watched as James pushed through the crowd towards her, throwing their arms around each other once he was close enough. Burying her head against his shoulder, she held him as tightly as he was holding her.

"Dear _God_ , darling," he whispered in her ear. "I thought I'd lost you."

After holding herself together for so long, after the stress of the weeks or days or however long it had been since the sinking of the _Titanic_ , Helen finally shattered. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her body shook with the force of her sobs. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him until right now. Her entire being ached and she never wanted to let go.

She did, however, once her sobs had calmed down again, pulling away so she could introduce her friend to her lover.

"James, this is Madame Guinan, the woman who has been so kind to me. Guinan... my gentleman friend, Doctor James Watson."

Recognition flickered through Guinan's eyes and Helen knew that Nikola must have mentioned James.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor Watson."

Ever the gentleman, James gave the knuckles of her hand a quick kiss. "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you. I owe you for helping Helen as you have."

"Nonsense. She needed a friend."

There was more, Helen knew, but perhaps now was not the time to fight that battle. 

"With James here, I will not be stepping upon you hospitality any longer." Propriety be damned; Helen needed James' stability and comfort now more than ever. But that hardly meant she would not want to see Guinan again, particularly not with this debt hanging over her. "I do hope we will meet again."

Guinan's smile was almost secretive, as though she knew something Helen did not. "I'm sure we will."


End file.
